


one of these things first

by weatheredlaw



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: The newest members of the Do Good Fellowship navigate team bonding, goddesses, and crippling self-doubt. You know, superhero stuff.





	one of these things first

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe i had to manually enter remy's character tag and every single friendship tag associated with this collection. i'll be working on this as commitment runs, so it's like to be canon divergent at times, or just incredibly self-indulgent while i expand on my headcanons. enjoy!

Sometimes Irene didn't come back for a while. Remy didn't let himself get particularly alarmed by this anymore. Once you fight robot bible machines together and save one another from pretty imminent peril, a goddess of thunder can become a lot easier to get along with. But either way, when Irene didn't just come back to them right away, it was usually Remy who wound up watching out for her. He'd tried to argue the point with Potts and anyone else who'd listen, that Kardala was simply blunt and a little forward, but not incapable of taking care of herself.

He was starting to think she resented the babysitter detail, and whenever they were together, it showed.

But spending all this time with her meant Remy was sort of getting to know Irene a little better, too. They'd had dinner together one night and when the server brought her the wrong plate, Remy leaned over the table and told her to just ask them to take it back.

“ _Remy._ I can't do that!”

“But that's...not what you ordered. Just ask him to change it, It's okay.”

Irene shook her head. “ _No_ , this is fine. I like chicken.”

“You ordered _shrimp._ ”

But Irene only waved a hand at him and they kept eating.

When Kardala got brought the wrong plate, she took it, found the floor manager, and placed it carefully back into his hands.

“You have one job,” she said. “I think you should do it right.”

When Remy asked her why she didn't give it back to the server, she smiled.

“The performance of underlings relies on the strength of their commanders, Christopher. Remember that.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay. We need to stock up on supplies for home base.” Remy looked down at the little list Nadiya had scrawled out and handed him without even looking up from her microscope.

 _-oranges_  
-sparkling water  
-q-tips 

“Nadiya requires very little,” Kardala said, glancing over his shoulder.

“Yeah, we'll get her some peanut butter or something.”

Kardala shook her head. “She likes cinnamon rolls.”

“Huh. Yeah, that's true. Okay, you--” Remy looked into the cart as seven packages of Oreos fell in. “Hey, uh, Kardala? Whatcha doin'?”

She looked at him. “Irene does not eat enough cookies.”

“Yeah I don't think Irene really likes cookies.”

“No. She just doesn't eat them. I think she needs to eat them.”

Remy sighed. “Should you _ask_ her?”

“I cannot.” She tossed one more package in for good measure. “You eat cookies, don't you Christopher?”

“Yeah, uh. Sure.” He gave the cart a little push. “If I didn't I guess I do now.”

Kardala grinned. “Perfect. Now we need to buy ribs. The ribs were my favorite.”

 

* * *

 

When they came back from shopping, Nadiya wandered out of her lab and poked around in the bags until she found what they brought her. Remy handed her a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread.

“...What is this?”

“Protein.”

She raised a brow. “Rembrandt. I didn't _ask_ for peanut butter.”

“I know. But Irene didn't ask for six-hundred Oreos, and she's getting' 'em.”

Nadiya's eyes widened. “ _What?_ ”

And then Irene said very clearly, “Oh _my._ ”

Remy turned to her. “You're back!” He glanced at the bags. “Oh. Right. Um, I had to take Kardala shopping with me.” He pulled out a package of cookies. “I think she thinks you need to treat yourself.”

Irene gave him the look she often gave him when Remy talked about Kardala with any note of affection. Between the goddess and her host, though, there was little love. Irene looked...distraught, at the purchases, her hands shaking slightly as she placed them back into the bags and went to set them by the front door.

“We'll return these later this week.”

“Irene, it's okay--”

“It's ridiculous, Remy. I understand that she's powerful, that she's...she's _assertive._ I understand that she gets her way. But you must learn to _reason_ with her, if you are going to be the one who takes care of her.”

Remy raised his hands. “I've said it, like, I dunno, sixteen times, but Kardala _doesn't_ need anyone to take care of her.”

Irene _snapped._ “I beg to differ.”

It was the loudest she'd ever gotten with him. Remy took a step back. “Um, okay.”

“I'm going to rest,” she said quietly, and walked past the both of them toward her room.

Remy turned to Nadiya, who only shrugged and took a large bite from a peanut butter sandwich.

“Hey!” He pointed and grinned. “You're eating it!”

“Of course I am. I'm not a child, Rembrandt. Though peanut butter _is_ a snack for grade-schoolers.”

Remy shrugged. “Whatever. As long as you get some protein.” He took some of the oranges from their bags and began juggling them. “Hey, check this out.”

“Put my food down.”

“Yep, okay. Putting it down.” He backed up from the table and went to fish one of the packages of cookies out of the bags, but thought better of it. The ribs, though – they went right into the freezer. Remy sighed. “Hey, do you think--” He turned, but Nadiya was gone, along with her smattering of groceries. He huffed and went about putting away the rest of them.

This part – the proper care and handling of superheroes – was just one of many Remy hadn't signed up for, but it wasn't so bad, in the end.

He took a soda from the fridge and went out onto the balcony with his phone, plugged in his earbuds, and took a nap in the sun.

 


End file.
